


Sweet Dreams

by Thatonegeeknerdgirl99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel Can Read Minds, M/M, Oneshot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Gabe cuddle, Sam has insomnia, Sam secretly likes twilight, he can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegeeknerdgirl99/pseuds/Thatonegeeknerdgirl99
Summary: Sam has been having nightmares again and can't sleep. His boyfriend Gabriel helps him out. ~fluff~





	Sweet Dreams

 Sam was laying in his bed, under the covers with his smaller boyfriend Gabriel. He rested a soft kiss on Gabriel's forehead and he hummed out a smile, moving closer. Sam wrapped his arms around his angel and he could feel Gabriel's wings envelope him like a warm blanket in the winter.

 Sam smiled sleepily as he heard Gabriel let out a soft sleep induced purr. He loved sleepless nights like this when Gabe would fall asleep and he would just stay awake watching him.

 Gabriel shifted in his sleep, or so Sam thought, as Gabriel opened his eyes. His hazel orbs glistened in the pale moonlight.

 “Sammy whammy...” he smiled lazily. “It's three in the morning, why aren't you asleep?”

 Sam smiled, looking Gabriel in his eyes. “Because I like watching you sleep. It's calming, peaceful.”

 “Sammy, go to sleep. You need it.” He whispered.

 “I'm not tired Gabe.”

 Gabriel sighed, and shifted to get a better look at his sleep deprived partner. “I'll tell you what...” Gabe started, his voice soft. “I can make you fall asleep if you want...”

 Sam smiled, but shook his head. “But I'm having flashbacks again...” he moved closer to Gabriel. “I don't wanna sleep.”

 Gabriel frowned. “Awe Sam why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you sooner.” Gabe said, lifting an arm to caress Sam's cheek Sam started to drift off to sleep as he heard Gabriel. “I can manipulate dreams...”

 Sam found himself in a bedroom that was clearly not his. He looked over at the bed and found that Gabriel had a bunch of girls by his side. “Gabe!”

 Gabriel sat up and had a look of concern on his face. “Wet dreams not your style?”

 Sam sighed. “Not when it involves other people.”

 Before Sam knew it, they were in a field of flowers. Sam laid down in the flower bed.

 Sam blushed, pink in the cheeks. “Why did you change it to here Gabe?” He knew why.

 Gabriel smirked, laying down next to him. “Oh please Sam, I can read your mind.” Gabriel said. “Its the meadow from twilight. I know reading that series was your guilty pleasure.”

 Sam blushed even more. Gabriel leaned in to kiss him, and Sam quickly accepted the kiss, letting Gabe wrap his leg around his waist. 

 Sam chuckled a little bit, and kissed Gabriel gently.

 Gabriel smiled into the kiss. He loved Sam so much. 

 Gabriel pressed his lips passionately against Sam's. He laced his fingers into Sam's hair, and Sam pulled him closer.

 With a snap of his fingers, Sam's clothes were gone, and Gabriel kissed down his moose's chest until-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 Sam's alarm went off. He woke up to Gabe smiling at him. “I love you.”

 “I love you too Sam, let's continue that tonight.”

 Sam smiled. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted on the internet. I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> my tumblr: https://whenyouaretoofangirltofunction.tumblr.com/


End file.
